1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a slurry composition for a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, a method of preparing the slurry composition, and a polishing method using the slurry composition, and more particularly, to a slurry composition for a CMP process, by which semiconductor products may be more rapidly manufactured in a higher yield, a method of manufacturing the slurry composition, and a polishing method using the slurry composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a reduction in linewidth of semiconductor devices, a lower limit of defects or particles that affect yield has also decreased. Thus, even fine defects or particles that were out of the question in the past may affect yield of semiconductor devices having reduced linewidths. A reduction in the size of polishing particles used in a CMP process may be required to reduce the size of defects or particles. Because the reduction in the size of polishing particles involves reducing a polishing rate, productivity may be dropped.